


Ruin

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this last fight one she should even win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [Ruin](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/ten-of-swords-ruin.html), the Ten of Swords.

She may be wrong.

But the thought cracks around her: she sees only that these people would defend the indefensible, that her own have succumbed to their falsehoods. Why is she the only one who sees?

And she cannot be wrong; the thought is indefensible. She will fight, and the Maker must see her win out. Hasn't she always served him? Hasn't she done what was necessary?

But her force does not win out; she can feel the thrum of lyrium over her like a scream, and she _must_ be right, she must ...

They have all turned against her now.


End file.
